Avengers of The Multiverse, Episode 2: Follow The Leader
by Iron117Prime
Summary: It's time for the Avengers' first official mission as a team. Only one problem, they need a leader. As some argue over who should lead this team, they are tasked with finding out who broke into a military base and why; as chaos ensues, a leader must step up to lead this team to victory, or this first mission could be there last.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait people, but wait no further, for the next episode of Avengers of the Multiverse begins now.**

 **Episode 2: Follow The Leader**

 _Sherman Illinois, Avengers Mansion._

Danny, Kim, Illana, Rex, Lance, Ben, Newton, Jake, Zak, Ron (along with Rufus), we're sitting in the Assembly Hall of their new base. Projected above the table was a holographic screen of Solomon with another holographic screen of an island.

 _"This is Casa Isla. A small island under the military jurisdiction of one General Steel, with which some of you are quite familiar with."_ Solomon explained, referring to Illana, Lance, and Octus.

"So what's the problem?" Kim asked.

 _"Recently all communications from the island have stopped completely."_ Solomon replied.

"Maybe it's just a downed transmitter?" Zak guessed.

 _"We thought that at first, that is until we learned recently that the team on the island was experimenting with Mutradi technology."_

"So that's where we come in." Danny said.

 _"Yes, this is a recon mission to find out what is happening on that island. If you need any assistance, G3 will provide it."_

"So, who's in charge?" Lance asked, referring to the team.

 _"Work that out between you."_

* * *

 _Nighttime, above the Caribbean Sea_

The Quinjet flew in camouflage mode over the water, with all ten Avengers inside, and Lance at the controls and Zak at the systems in the co-pilot seat.

"We're approaching the island soon, we should arrive in ten minutes." Octus informed.

"Great." Ben replied, though he sounded a bit dejected.

"Something up Ben?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, it's our first mission as a team. I for one am excited." Illana added.

"I know, I know." Ben began. "It's just… I was kinda hoping for more of an all-out battle, I'm not too good with recon."

"I'm up with that." Jake agreed. "I hate sneaking around, I always prefer the direct approach."

"What else is new?" Lance stated. "Considering most of your alien forms and your dragon powers are either used for smashing or blowing stuff up."

"Not _all_ of them." Ben said.

"And this coming from a guy who helps form a giant Kaiju-sized robot." Jake pointed out.

"Okay, lets not get into an argument before the mission actually starts." Danny stated.

"He's right." Kim agreed. "I've had my fair share of stealth missions before, so I know my way around it."

"So what's the plan? Anyone got a plan, cause I'm not a planner?" Ron asked with Rufus shrugging.

"Alright." Lance began as he brought up a picture of the island on the main screen above near the ceiling. "Solomon said Casa Isla has two layers of defenses, an invisible shield and auto-turrets. There are three drop-spots we need to hit. The first is in the water; Ben and Octus will drop there and cut the power to the generator, which is just before the beach. The second one is at the beach; Kim and Ron will drop and shut down the turrets; the last one is deeper in the jungle where the rest of us will drop."

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said.

"We're approaching the first drop zone now." Zak said as he was in the co-pilot seat.

Ben and Octus stood up. Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Ripjaws. The side door opened just as the invisible Quinjet hovered above the water.

"You ready for a swim buddy?" Ripjaws asked.

"I am." Octus replied before they both jumped down into the water and begun swimming towards the island.

* * *

The two swam deep and close to the ocean floor; they soon came before a silver-box-like device that had white light and circuits active. Octus and Ripjaws stopped near it.

"I'm guessing this is it." Ripjaws said.

"Yes this is the generator." Octus answered. "I will emit a pulse that should temporarily nullify the security around it while you shut it down."

"Got it." Ripjaws understood.

Octus then lifted his hands towards the shield generator and shot a faint bolt of white electricity which seemed to nullify the generator a bit.

"Okay." Octus began. "You'll need to cut the wires in the precise…"

Before Octus could continue, Ripjaws opened his mouth and literally bit a large chunk off the generator before crushing the chunk in his jaws.

"Or… that could work." Octus observed.

* * *

 _"Force field is down."_ Ripjaws informed via comnlink to the rest of the Avengers.

"Alright, prepare for the second drop zone." Lance in formed as the invisible Quinjet flew closer to the island.

* * *

The side door opened again allowing Kim and Ron to jump out with backpacks. It wasn't long before they both pulled the cords on their backpacks and parachutes opened up, allowing both to slowly descend onto the beach, landing near a pair of large, automatic missile launchers.

"Man, talk about overkill." Ron observed from the military-defenses, with Rufus on his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"It is a military base Ron." Kim said before the two went to the main controls of the defenses. Kim reached into her side-pack and pulled out a small, cylinder device. She put it on the controls, the device beeped before the controls stopped for a second and later turned back on.

"Okay." Kim spoke into the comn. "The defenses are now on a continuous loop, you guys are good to go."

* * *

The invisible Quinjet soared over them and towards the island.

Once the Quinjet was above the jungle it began to quietly hover. Danny, Lance, Illana, Jake, Rex, and Zak all stood up from their seats as Lance put the Quinjet on auto-pilot.

"So we're all agreed, stealth only. Right Rex?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." Rex waved off.

Danny then had his signature white rings form around him before transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Everyone take my hands." Danny instructed as he took Illana's in his right hand, and Lance held onto hers, making her blush slightly. Rex took Danny's left hand, while Jake took Rex's hand and Zak took his hand.

Danny then turned invisible and intangible, allowing him to quietly phase out of the hovering plane and slowly hover towards the ground. As soon as they touched down, Danny turned himself and the others visible again.

"This is Danny, we're in." He said into the comn. Danny took a look at Lance's holographic map of the island. "We're the closest to the factory, we'll head there and rendezvous with the rest of you later."

* * *

 _Back at the beach_

"Alright" Kim answered into her comn as Octus and Ripjaws walked out of the water and towards her and Ron. "Ben and Octus just surfaced. We'll meet up with you guys as soon as possible."

The four gathered together. "Well so far, so good." Octus observed.

"Ben dude." Ron began. "I'm not sure a walk-talking fish is gonna blend into the environment." He said, referring to his current form.

"Don't worry, I got it." Ripjaws assured as he pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Ghostfreak.

"That better?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Yeah, that should work." Kim observed.

"You mean when you're not creepy." Ron quickly added as Rufus shook a bit, slightly frightened of Ben's Ghostfreak form.

"Come on, let's move." Octus said as he, Ghostfreak, Kim, and Ron quickly went into the jungle.

* * *

Back with the previous group; Lance was at the front of the pack with Danny, Illana, Jake, Rex, and Zak a bit behind him. They traversed as quietly as they can through the jungle, though the sounds of the animals and insects chirping helped them quite a bit.

As they walked however, a faint branch breaking noise was heard by Jake's hearing. "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

"No." Zak replied. "Wait, is this some sort of Dragon-Hearing thing?"

"Yeah, I can hear something to." Danny said as his senses we're also slightly heightened in ghost form. "We're not alone on this island."

"Alright Lance…." Rex began. "What's the…" They looked only to see that Lance was no longer there. "Did he just ditch us?"

"Does he do that often?" Danny asked Illana.

"Yep." She sighed.

* * *

Ghostfreak, Kim, Octus, and Ron we're quietly running through the jungle as well; Octus seems to have caught the same thing Danny and Jake both noticed.

"I am sensing many bio-signs nearby, but with so many animals and insects on this island I can't seem to distinguish them."

"That's why we have infrared." Kim replied as she opened her comn to get to the first group. "You guys got infrared?"

* * *

"Yeah, I do." Rex replied as he put on his goggles and turned on the heat-sensors. "I see a squad of soldiers." He informed as he saw the infrared images of three men, holding weapons. "And it looks like their running; either to something…"

"…or _away_ from something." Illana finished.

"But from what?" Danny wondered.

"Hang on." Jake said. His eyes turned red as he activated his Eye of the Dragon. "Yeah, there running from something, I can't quite tell but their big, fast, and there's a lot of them." Jake could see large figures quickly brush past the leaves and vines of the jungle ahead in pursuit of the last group that Rex had spotted.

They soon heard machine gun fire in the distance. "Don't need any super-hearing for that." Zak observed.

"That can't be good, those men might need help." Illana said with a bit of worry.

"I'm on it!" Rex announced as he activated his Rex-Ride and soared in the direction of the action.

"Rex, wait!" Danny called but he was already gone.

* * *

Three army soldiers we're pinned behind a large rock, shooting in towards the jungle, but quickly took cover as energy bullets we're shot back towards them by an unknown enemy. The machine-gun fire stopped when they heard an incoming sound.

Rex came forward on his Rex-ride and quickly withdrew it before forming his Slam-Cannon and opening fire onto the unknown group, tearing away many of the trees that kept them concealed in the darkness.

"Alright guys, come out and no one gets hurt!" Rex announced, but his look quickly changed into one of surprise when the moonlight shined on the group, there we're twelve of them, but it wasn't the number but the group itself. They we're armed, Mutradi soldiers.

The lead Mutradi roared towards Rex.

"Mutradi?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

They quickly opened fire towards him but Rex formed his Block Party to protect himself from their blasts. Their gun-fire was cut-off by a series of green and blue lasers as well as fire streams. They looked towards the side and coming down the hill were Danny, Illana in her Corus Armor, Jake in his Dragon Form, and Zak wielding his claw.

The Mutradi opened fire in that direction but it was too late as the young heroes already hit them. Danny blasted the gun out of the hands of one Mutradi before punching it in the jaw and sending it flying into a sharp rock, impaling it. One tried to shot him from behind but he quickly turned around to a point-blank Ecto-Beam, which shot through the Mutradi, leaving a hole before it fell over.

Jake slashed with his claws and cut in half one Mutradi's gun before grabbing him and throwing him into the air. Jake then unleashed a firey-blaze straight upwards, incinerating the Mutradi instantly.

Zak extended his Claw like a pole vault and leaped towards one Mutradi, landing his feet onto the chest of the alien and causing him to trip. Zak quickly took his claw and impaled the beast's neck with it.

Illana shot a blue beam from her armor's forehead and destroyed one Mutradi's gun, the ensuing explosion sent it back. Illana then used her laser to cut down all the large trees around the Mutradi before they pilled over.

The remaining seven Mutradi we're about to shoot towards the young heroes before their friends quickly ambushed them from behind. Kim swerved underneath one Mutradi and performed a sweeping kick to knock the alien off its feet before kicking the gun away. The Mutradi quickly got up before Kim jumped onto its neck, wrapping her legs around it before snapping hard.

Ron activated his blue Mystic Monkey aura before punching one gun, causing it to shatter in the Mutradi's hands. Ron then pulled his arms back and sent a double-palm thrust forward, the force sent the Mutradi flying back through three trees before they all fell on top of it.

Two Mutradi tried to shoot at them, not noticing Ghostfreak coming from behind one of them. Ghostfreak then flew into that same Mutradi, taking possession of it; the possessed Mutradi opened fire on its comrade, killing it. He turned the gun towards himself and fired before Ghostfreak flew out.

Octus swerved at super-fast speed to take the gun out of one Mutradi's hand. He turned around and unleashed a storm of whit electricity, shocking the Mutradi from the inside out.

Rex kept his Block-Party up, deflecting the blasts from the last two Mutradi before rushing forward, forming his BFS in his right hand. With a massive, horizontal, swipe, Rex cut the Mutradi in half, leaving just one. It was about to retreat until something came down from above.

Lance landed hard in his Manus armor on top of the Mutradi before opening his gatling-gun-cuff and mowing down the Mutradi he had pinned underneath his feet.

"What is wrong with you?!" Lance exclaimed as he deactivated his armor. "This is a _stealth_ -op! Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle!"

"Seriously, that was your plan?!" Rex argued as they got close. "Way to fill us in, we're not mind-readers you know!"

"Lance, Rex, stop!" Danny said as he got in between. "That's enough!"

Both stopped before turning away from each other. The Avengers gathered together to look at the Mutradi corpses that they just dealt with.

"Mutradi." Illana observed.

"This just got a whole lot more complicated." Kim said.

 **Things are now getting interesting for our Avengers. Safe to say that stealth is out the window. What's gonna happen next? Find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with exams. Anyway, thank you for your patience, now lets get started.**

 **Part 2**

All ten Avengers stood with the three soldiers admits the dead bodies of the Mutradi squad they just took down.

"Sergeant Foxon." The soldier in the front introduced as he saluted with his two men. "I'm in charge of this island. Thank you for the assist."

"You're welcome." Illana replied.

"Where are the rest of your men?" Danny asked.

"Dead, we're all that's left." Foxon responded.

"What's going on here, why are the Mutradi after you?" Lance questioned.

"This island is under the jurisdiction of General Steel, we use this to gather all the alien technology that crashed to earth before G3 tries to get it, generals orders."

"I thought G3 is _supposed_ to handle all the alien-stuff." Kim pointed out.

"That's not what Steel believes." Foxon replied. "And I'd like to say that I do _not_ agree with him; most of us believe you guys and Titan are trying to help, and I advised against gathering up all this tech; of course, he didn't listen to me. That old prick."

Lance, Octus, and Illana all understood as General Steel was more of the 'shoot-first, ask-questions-never' kind of guy.

"What exactly happened here?" Ben asked.

"Mutradi came in a while ago; they shot us all up like we we're nothing. These two men and I we're the only ones to get away."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Zak asked as well.

"We tried, communications jammed; they don't want anything getting in or out of here."

"So why are the Mutradi here?" Jake asked. "I thought we tossed those freaks out a long time ago."

"If you read comics you know; the bad guys always come back." Ron replied with Rufus chirping in agreement.

"So the Mutradi came in to get back their stuff huh?" Rex guessed as the Avengers got together to discus their next move.

"It's not that simple." Lance responded. "If they just wanted their technology back, they would have taken it and left; and destroyed the entire island, not cut if off. Something else is going on here, and I need to find out why."

" _You_ need to find out why?" Rex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This team needs a leader." Lance told him.

"And it's you?" Rex began. "You ducked out on us the first chance you got!"

"This coming from the one who blew our cover; this was supposed to be a _stealth_ op!" Lance pointed out.

"At least I didn't abandon my team!" Rex argued.

"Dude's right, Lance." Bens stepped in. "The whole team needs to be kept in the loop!"

"And how do you know?" Lance questioned Ben.

"I've led people before, so I know my way around." The wielder of the Omnitrix said.

As they argued, Danny just pinched the bride of his nose. "Aw geeze."

"Guys come on!" Illana tried to stop the three from arguing any further.

"Don't any of you wanna lead?" Kim asked towards Ron, Zak, and Jake.

Ron and Rufus both shrugged. "Eh, more of a follower kinda guy."

"I have more experience leading cryptids, not people, so I don't think I'd be cut out." Zak said.

"I led before, but I don't think I'm qualified for a big team like this." Jake admitted.

"What about you Kim?" Ron asked his girlfriend. "Your always in charge when it's you and me?"

"I never led a team before, so I probably shouldn't. I don't have enough experience."

Danny got in between Rex, Ben, and Lance. "Guys we don't have time to argue! We can pick a leader later, first things first."

"He's right." Illana replied. "We need to know why the Mutradi are here."

"Agreed." Octus agreed.

Ben and Rex backed down, and Lance followed soon after. "Fine."

Danny then went back to Foxon and his men. "Are there any more Mutradi here?"

"Oh yeah, a lot." Foxon replied. "There all at the factory; that's where we take apart their stuff and try to make it into something we can use. Here's a map." He handed Danny a rolled up piece of paper, which he took. "There's a secret entrance on the side of the ridge, you should get in without any trouble."

"Thank you Sergeant." Danny thanked. "We have cloaked jet not far from here, a bit a ways south; take your men there and you should be safe."

* * *

At the very center of the island was a large factory; outside were at least a dozen armed Mutradi guards with even more inside. Many we're lifting large, metal crates, no doubt carrying weapons. At the top of a metal bride, overseeing it all was none other than Baron.

A Mutradi soldier approached the smiling Baron and kneeled down. "Commander, he approaches." The Mutradi spoke in its native language.

"Communications jammed?" Baron asked.

"Yes sir." The Mutradi replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

Danny, Lance, Rex, Ben, Kim, Illana, and Zak all we're perched over a cliff that overlooked the factory. Kim took out a pair of binoculars and looked down to see the Mutradi take the steel containers outside towards a helipad.

"It looks like something's going on." Kim said. "From the way things are moving, maybe there's some sort of pick-up going on, they're not taking the technology for themselves."

"There giving it to someone?" Danny questioned.

"That's not like them at all." Illana revealed.

"We're gonna need a lot more answers, there's a lot going on here that we don't know." Lance said.

"Yeah, no duh." Rex pointed out, resulting in a slight glare from Lance.

"Argue later, stop the bad guys now." Zak stopped them from arguing.

"And how do we get down there without being seen?" Ben asked.

They heard some slight rumbling and looked behind to the side of a large stone wall where Jake, in Dragon Form; Ron with his blue Mystic Monkey Aura, and Octus all lifted a series of rocks to reveal the entrance to the mining tunnel.

"This secret entrance, that's how." Jake pointed out as he turned human and Ron dropped his aura.

With nothing else needed to be said; the kids then all began to walk down the mining shaft. After about ten minutes of silent walking, they came down towards a steel door. Octus walked up to the control panel and typed at super-human speed until the panel turned green and the door opened.

A small door inside the factory quietly opened to reveal half of Kim's face as she looked.

"All clear." She whispered as they all quickly entered and took cover behind many large boxes.

"Alright Lance let's see what you… Lance?" Illana began but turned around to find that he has vanished, again.

Rex, Ben, Ron, even Rufus all face-palmed at that. "Not again." Rex grunted.

Danny sighed. "Kim, Zak, you guys try and find him; give him back up if he needs it." The two nodded before jumping up a ladder on the side of the wall and quietly making their way up. Danny turned to the others. "Ben, you and I are gonna check things outside; the rest of you hang back here and stay out of sight."

Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Big Chill. He and Danny both turned invisible and flew away.

* * *

In the control room in the upper right corner of the building; there was but a single Mutradi guard just minding his own business; but he failed to notice Lance, who quietly jumped down from the shadows and grabbed the creature's head, snapping it's neck two seconds later before it made any noise. Lance then set down on a chair by a computer console and got to work.

* * *

Back on the ground level; Illana, Jake, Rex, Octus, Ron, and Rufus quietly made their way closer to the entrance where they saw the Mutradi taking all the technology outside.

"Look at all that alien tech." Jake pointed out. "What is this some kind of shipment?"

"Yeah, but there only taking new stuff; their not trouncing this tech." Rex observed as he rubbed his hand on the box they we're near, gathering dust, indicating it hasn't been touched in a long time.

"Maybe they like shinier tech?" Ron guessed with Rufus shrugging.

"Somehow, I doubt that's it." Illana said.

"Guys, my long-ranged sensors are picking up a helicopter on its way." Octus pointed out; much to the group's surprise.

* * *

Back in the control room; Lance continued to work, Kim and Zak both quickly rolled in.

"Sneaking off again?" Kim asked.

"Recon, and finding out information." Lance answered as he continued to type.

"Way to fill us in." Zak pointed out sarcastically as the two got close to him. "So what do you got?"

"Recent Mutradi entry, have a look." Lance pointed to the screen where they could see images of Mutradi technology being taken apart and individual pieces being analyzed.

Kim saw something on the screen that caught her attention. "Wait, what's that?" They saw a file-folder icon on the lower right corner of the screen, which Lance clicked. "'Project: Remodel'?" Kim read aloud.

"What is…" Lance looked and they all looked in surprise to see the Mutradi technology on the screen being remodeled into something else.

"But that's Galalunian technology!" Zak pointed out.

"You're right." Lance agreed. "The Mutradi have been taking apart their tech and combining it with ours, trying to make…"

"Some kind of super hybrid tech." Zak fisnished. "If mixed correctly, this new tech is three times more powerful than Galalunian!"

"How do you know about Galalunian tech?" Kim asked Zak.

"I spent some time with Octus and he showed me some of the basics, but this is really bad."

"Got that right." Kim agreed. She tried to open her comn. "Danny, Illana are you guys…" She didn't get a response. "Static, communications are blocked."

* * *

Outside; the invisible Danny and Big Chill watched as the Mutradi all lined up, but both found themselves quite surprised when they saw a certain someone walk outside.

"Wait is that… Baron?!" Big Chill questioned as he walked outside and the Mutradi saluted.

"I thought he was locked up!" Danny questioned.

"My guess, Mutradi broke him out." Big Chill guessed. They heard a chopper approaching and looked to see a large black helicopter approach and slowly land on the helipad.

Something happened however; a blue mist left Danny's mouth. "My Ghost sense but… why?"

The helicopter landed and powered down. The cockpit opened to reveal a certain ghost who was piloting it.

 _"SKULKER?!"_ Danny's mind screamed.

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter walked past the Mutradi guards and towards their commander.

"Baron." He greeted.

"Skulker." Baron greeted back. "The shipment is ready."

Skulker looked towards the box. "The new hybrid technology?"

"A complete success." Baron replied. "We tested it, and it's ready. Our mutual friends won't be disappointed."

"I know I wouldn't be." Skulker said with a smile.

* * *

Back inside; the group of Illana, Rex, Octus, Jake, Ron, and Rufus all hid on a metal bridge.

"Lance, Danny, Kim; do you guys read?" Illana tried as she accessed her comns only to hear static. "I can't reach anyone."

"The radio's jammed." Octus deduced. "We are in need of a plan."

"I have one." Rex said as he formed his Punk Busters. "Bust them up!"

Rex jumped of the bridge fists-first smacked hard on top of two Mutradi.

"Well, looks like stealth's out." Ron pointed out.

"Might as well." Jake stated. "Dragon up!" Jake transformed into his Dragon Form and flew down; Illana activated he armor and Ron fired up his Mystic Monkey Aura again and they all jumped down onto the incoming Mutradi horde.

 **That is the end of Part 2. Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Sorry again for another long wait. It was finals week for me so I had a lot to study for. But now summer has begun and now here is the final part to Episode 2**

 **Part 3**

 _Inside the Factory_

Illana shot lasers from her Corus armor while Jake blasted streams of fire from his dragon-form. The lasers and fires hit the oncoming Mutradi and we're able to cut most down; though a few leaped over and towards them only to be sent flying by a series of electric bolts shot from Octus. Ron jumped forward into a group of Mutradi soldiers and laid a series of punches and kicks to knock them all back. Rex used his smack-hands to punch away three armed Mutradi that we're aiming their guns at him.

As the group kept fighting, Rufus found himself on the sidelines on a box, and began to motion several punches and kicks as he watched his friends beat up the bad guys.

However, Rufus failed to notice two Mutradi sneaking up behind him. He saw the shadow and looked up in fear as they stared him down with saliva oozing from their mouths.

"Hands off the mole-rat!"

They both looked up to see Kim, as well as Zak both falling down and land their feet on the two Mutradi's faces, knocking them both down. Kim and Zak landed close to Rufus. She picked up the naked mole rat.

"Rufus, are you okay?" Kim asked, to which Rufus nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Jake and Ron found themselves back-to-back as at least six Mutradi surrounded them. Zak swung in with his claw and punched a Mutradi in the face, giving Jake and Ron the opening to jump forward and engage the distracted five soldiers.

Rex smacked a Mutradi with a back-hand from his Smack Hands and was about to punch another incoming Mutradi only to see Kim land in front of the Mutradi and give a cartwheel kick to the jaw, causing it to let go of it's gun, which Kim caught and shot it in the face.

Rex gave a slight whistle. "Nice moves."

"Thanks."

Illana and Octus both flew towards another group of Mutradi and fired lasers and electric bolts respectively towards the horde. A volley of missiles decimated the rest as Lance landed in his Manus armor.

"I'm just going to assume that stealth is no longer an option for us." Lance guessed in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Illana replied.

* * *

 _Outside_

Baron, Skulker, and two Mutradi soldiers looked towards the factory where all the commotion was being heard.

"It looks like we have company." Baron observed.

"In more ways than one." Skulker added as his head produced goggles which showed the thermal signatures of two spies in the area, which Skulker shot at with a missile, wrist causing Danny Phantom and Big Chill to both become visible and face the enemy.

"Well, well, well." Baron said. "If it isn't the mighty Avengers. Is that really what you call yourselves now?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Big Chill replied.

"What do you say we skip the witty banter, and go right to the part where we kick your ass?" Danny proposed.

"If you say so." Baron stated as he activated his black Manus armor and he and Skulker flew forward.

Ben then transformed from Big Chill into Four-Arms and charged forward towards the two opponents alongside Danny.

* * *

 _Back in the factory_

Rex formed his Smack-Cannon and opened fire onto a group of Mutradi and tore the wall on the far side of the factory, which subsequently allowed more Mutradi to pore in and some even crashed through the windows near the ceiling.

Rex, along with Lance, Illana, Jake, Octus, Ron, and Kim, with Rufus in her pants-pocket, all stood together in a circle, rapidly being surrounded by the incoming and growing Mutradi horde; Rex used his Smack-Cannon, Jake used his fire-breath, Lance opened fire with his gatling-cuffs, Illana shot her lasers, and Octus fired his electric bolts to keep the hordes at bay, but it just seemed to slow them down.

"I don't think we can keep this up for long." Kim said.

"I think you're right." Illana agreed. "We need to fall back."

"Retreat?!" Rex questioned.

" _Tactical_ retreat." Zak replied.

"We can't just…" Lance tried.

"Dude, Lance! Come on!" Jake yelled, knowing that retreating was probably their best option.

Lance sighed, realizing they we're right. "Fine."

"But what about Danny and Ben?" Ron asked.

"Comns are jammed, remember?" Kim reminded.

"Octus, go get them!" Illana told him.

"I'm on it!" Octus zoomed through the horde at near super human speed and outside.

* * *

Danny flew away from Skulker who launched a volley of missiles from his shoulders, which Danny avoided by flying closer to the ground. When the last of the missals hit the ground, Danny turned around and took the offensive. He formed an ecto-energy ball and threw it towards Skulker, who mirrored his attack with an electric-ball from his hand, which formed an eclectic gun. The attacks collided, which resulted in a small explosion. Danny flew out of the smoke and laid a series of punches that knocked Skulker to the ground.

Skulker felt his jaw. "You're as strong as ever whelp." He complemented his 'prey'.

"What are you even doing here Skulker?!" Danny questioned. "How did you even get to this Earth."

"Skulker answers to no one!" The self-proclaimed hunter boasted. "Especially to prey." He lunged forward with a punch, which hit the ground as Danny flew upwards.

Four-Arms was punched in the face by Baron in his black Manus armor. He then shot his gatling cuffs, which Four-Arms rolled under to avoid. He got in close to Baron and punched him in the armored chest. He grabbed him around the waste and fell back almost like a wrestler. As Baron got up he was greeted with a punch from Four-Arms to knock him back.

Danny flew close to the side of Four-Arms as Skulker fell to Baron's side and the two foes got up, but before they could resume their fight, Octus zoomed forward and pushed them both away.

"Danny! Ben!" Octus shouted, getting both their attention. "We need to retreat, the others are almost cornered!"

Danny and Four-Arms exchanged looks of worry.

"Then lead the way Octus." Danny said. "Ben…"

"Yeah, let's go." Four-Arms then pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Jetray.

All three flew back towards the factory.

* * *

 _Back inside._

Rex, Lance, Illana, and Jake continued to shoot with their respective long-range attacks, covering Kim, Zak, and Ron as they we're opening the door to the secret entrance they came in.

"Guys, how's that door looking?" Jake questioned to the group behind.

"This thing seems locked." Ron stated as they tried to pry it open. Kim got the console.

"The factory must be on lock-down since we gave ourselves away." Kim assumed as she tried to use the codes to get the steel door open, which didn't seem to work so far.

"Well no rush or anything." Rex began sarcastically as he continued to shoot. "We're just holding off a small horde of killer aliens!"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Lance angrily questioned.

"You got no room to say anything!" Rex yelled back.

"Guys! Is now really the time to argue?" Illana questioned.

The Mutradi up front we're about to come in closer, if it weren't for a series of lasers that plowed through the center ranks, tearing a line through their forces. Danny and Jetray fired a series of green lasers from their respective eyes to clear a path with Octus close behind.

Once they got to the group, Danny flew towards the door. "What's the hold up?"

"Door's locked." Ron replied.

"And we can't get the code." Kim added. "Maybe if I…"

"Move." Danny said as he walked forward and shoved his intangible hand into the code-cosole and grabbed the circuits, tearing them out and opening the door for them.

"That works to." Zak observed.

"Everyone! Inside! Now!" Danny ordered.

All the heroes ran inside the door and into the long tunnel that they previously came in, the Mutradi we're close behind and we're firing at them with their guns.

"You do know these guys are still after us, right?" Jetray told Danny.

"Everyone get behind me!" Danny ordered again as he turned around and all the other young heroes stopped a bit behind Danny. He shot an Ecto-beam towards the ceiling; creating a cave-in which buried many of the Mutradi inside the tunnel and sealed the entrance towards the factory.

It was pitch black for a few seconds, until Danny created a small ball of green ecto-energy to give the group a light source. Illana and Lance deactivated their armors, Ron's aura dissipated, Jake and Ben both assumed their respective human forms, and Rex withdrew his machines.

"We should be safe, for a while anyway." Octus said, earning especially a sigh of relief from Rufus.

"How…" Illana began "How could our first mission go so wrong?"

"I knew this team wouldn't last very long." Lance said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you _on_ this team?" Rex questioned.

"Yeah, he's right. You ditched us twice tonight!" Ben added.

"As I said before, this team needs a leader." Lance reminded.

"Who does not go off on his own and leaves the rest of the team behind!" Kim argued.

"Seriously dude, even _I_ know you gotta communicate." Ron said with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"I had expected..!" The angry Lance was about to yell, but was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Danny yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Fighting each other isn't gonna help anyone!" He turned to Lance. "Look, Lance. We know you're a soldier, you we're in the army on your planet, and we get that. But this isn't the army, it's a new team; and if it's going to work, everyone needs to be in sync, we need to communicate. This mission has gone wrong because we didn't do that, we didn't have a real plan. If we're serious about the Avengers being more than just a group of teenagers, then we need to start acting more like a unit."

Lance took this in and sighed. "You're right. I can't lead this team. And I wasn't exactly the best soldier back in the army, I was insubordinate. I'm no leader"

"But you we're right when you said that we need one." Danny told him, and the whole group looked towards Danny. "What?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we know who should lead this team." Illana began. "It's you Danny, you're the only one who can."

"Wha… me?"

"Dude, seriously." Rex said. "You've been the leader, even before we made this team official."

"Their right." Kim added. "You took charge during the whole Mutradi invasion, remember?"

"You came up with the plans, and you led the charge." Zak told him.

"Duh." Ron smacked himself with a smile. "It was obvious, how could I not see that." Rufus gave thumbs up to Danny as well.

"I have my experiences as a leader, so I know one when I see one." Ben said.

"Could have told ya." Jake also told Danny.

"In addition, you did help to rally all of us and pull us together when the Phantom Mutradi invaded the mansion a short time ago." Octus recalled.

Illana looked towards Lance, who could only nod. "Alright."

Danny looked around. "You guys really think it's me." They all nodded in response. "Alright. I'll lead, if you guys are willing to follow me. But I'm letting you know that I'm far from perfect."

"No one's perfect Danny." Kim told him. "But you're the best choice."

Danny then had officially taken the role as leader of the Avengers. "Okay then Avengers, we're gonna complete this mission. Our first priority is making sure that shipment does _not_ leave this island. I think I have a plan."

"Finally, someone actually has one." Rex said.

* * *

 _Back outside._

Skulker opened the hood of the helicopter to find the entire engine was missing. "Well isn't that just dandy."

"There a problem with the engine?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, there isn't one."

Baron sighed as he rubbed his hand against his face. "This night couldn't get any worse."

* * *

 _The tunnel_

The Avengers found themselves running back outside through the tunnel they came in and we're comparing notes of what they had learned so far.

"Okay, so these guys are making a new amalgam tech that combines Mutradi and Galalunian." Danny said.

"Still doesn't explain how they got Galalunian stuff in the first place." Kim stated.

"Maybe Baron gave it to them?" Jake guessed.

"But there are still a few things I don't get." Zak began. "Neither Baron nor the Mutradi have the means to combine the tech and make something useful out of it. This kind of thing takes some major nerdage."

"You're right, Baron's many things, but a scientist isn't one of them." Lance added.

"What about that Skulker-guy?" Ron asked.

"Skulker's a hunter." Danny replied. "He has a thing for tech, but nothing this advanced. No way he could have done it."

"We've got more questions than we do answers, I've got a feeling there's more to this then we know." Ben said.

"There is a phrase for this sort of situation." Octus said. "I believe it's called 'the tip of the iceberg.'"

The group had made it back outside. "But we still have to keep this technology out of the wrong hands." Illana reminded.

"Agreed." Danny said. "So everyone knows the plan." They all nodded. "Then let's do it."

* * *

Skulker and Baron we're outside the factory with all the Mutradi soldiers; at least three dozen. There we're multiple boxes of the hybrid-tech with even more in the factory.

"How are we going to get it off the island now?" Skulker questioned.

"I suppose we'll just have to…" Baron began, but was cut of by an explosion.

The explosion was a result of Jake's dragon form and Ben as Heatblast, combining their respective fires into a massive fireball, blowing many of the Mutradi away. Illana, Lance, and Octus also flew down from the sky, opening fire on the Mutradi as well; creating much chaos among the hostile aliens.

Amidst the chaos, Danny flew in and elbowed Skulker, sending him rolling across the ground. When Skulker stood back up he saw Danny motioning him to come forward.

"Round 2 Skulker?" Danny challenged.

Skulker flew forward, but didn't get to far as he was kicked by Rex in his Punk Busters who stood facing Skulker.

"But then again, that's not the plan." Rex said as he faced Skulker.

Baron looked surprised as he saw Kim and Ron facing Baron once again.

"Baron, didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Kim cracked, remembering how she, Ron, Jake, and Zak took him down during the Mutradi invasion.

"Oh, I learn alright." Baron said with a scowl as he activated his Black Manus armor again and flew forward with a fist, which punched the ground as Ron and Kim jumped backwards.

During this Zak found himself in the sabotaged helicopter. He was in the cargo-hold where he felt around the side of the wall. He got to a panel, which he pried open. He looked down and found the fuel line. Zak gave a mischievous smile.

Jake and Heatblast both threw large and long streams of fire which formed a massive ring of fire along the ground, which surrounded half the entire Mutradi horde. Once they we're surrounded by fire; Lance, Illana, and Octus all flew high above the ring of fire and shot their respective weapons. Lasers, missiles, and energy bolts all flew down, resulting in a large explosion that killed most of the Mutradi.

Rex kicked Skulker with his Punk-Busters. Skulker recovered while airborne and activated his jetpack. Rex formed his own Boogie-pack and flew after Skulker who shot a series of missiles at him from his wrist, which Rex flew under to avoid. He formed his blaster-caster whip in his right hand and wrapped up Skulker, pulling him close.

"Nice armor." Rex complemented. "But you're not the only one with a thing for machines." He placed his hand on Skulker's armor and a blue-grid-pattern spread from Rex's hand to all over Skulker's armor as his nanites got to work.

"What… what are you doing?!" Skulker questioned.

"Nothing. Just shutting down all your armor's systems." Rex said nonchalantly as Skulker found him completely immobile. "Have a nice fall." Rex let him go, sending Skulker screaming as he fell to the ground.

Baron had both Kim and Ron in his grip as he pinned them both to the trees. "What will you do know? You thought you can take me?"

"Who said that was the plan?" Ron questioned with a knowing smile.

"What?" Baron questioned as Danny flew in from behind, turning intangible and phasing into the armor, pulling Baron himself out and throwing him aside. The empty Manus armor fell to the ground as Danny helped Kim and Ron up.

"Nice way to distract him." Danny complemented.

"Lance was right, the guy does have a big ego." Kim said.

"Danny!" Zak called from the helicopter. "It's ready! The fuel is leaking!"

"Perfect." Danny replied. He activated his comns. "All Avengers! Clear the area! Move!"

Heatblast flew alongside Jake as Illana and Lance flew with them. Rex came by and picked up Zak while Octus did the same for Kim and Ron and they flew at least a hundred meters away from the area.

Danny punched the shoulder of the empty Manus armor, exposing the electrical circuits. He picked up the large armor and flew towards the empty helicopter that was currently leaking fuel. He shoved the armor into the cargo bay, it only fit halfway but it was good enough. Danny then picked up the helicopter, with the shoved armor inside. He flew straight up and once he was over a hundred feet in the air he threw it towards the factory building. Once it hit, it created a massive explosion that completely annihilated the factory, all the remaining Mutradi survivors, and all the hybrid-tech.

Baron had taken cover behind a tree but was still blown away by the shockwave. He looked up in shock to see the destruction. "Are you…. KIDDING ME?!"

"I could have told you this would happen."

Baron looked to Skulker who was stuck in a pile of broken trees, his armor was still immobile and was now in bad shape from the explosion.

"You won't say a word of this to anyone." Baron warned.

"No, but since you we're the one in charge, _you'll_ have to explain it to them." Skulker said with a smirk.

Baron scowled before walking towards Skulker and putting a hand on his armor. Baron pressed a button on his watch and the two both teleported away.

All the Avengers touched down and saw the fire of the destroyed factory.

"That was some awesome fireworks!" Jake complemented.

Everyone soon high-fived each other and fist-bump, save for Lance. Though Lance smiled when he looked to the group.

"We picked the right man to lead."

* * *

 _The next day, Avengers Mansion, Assembly hall._

Solomon was present in the hall and was told by the Avengers of their latest mission.

"Well, that was more collateral damage than I had expected, no doubt General Steel won't be happy about his factory being blown sky high." He turned to the kids. "But until then, good work."

The Avengers we're somewhat surprised to hear him say that.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy; but it's how you choose to react to the unexpected that determines success; and who you choose to lead, determines character." Solomon said.

The Avengers all looked to their official leader with smiles, while Danny could only smile back.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

Baron stood in a completely white room. He got on his knees as seven screens formed around him; each screen bore a black silloutes of someone who was unidentifiable to the naked eye.

 _"Report."_

"Sirs." Baron began. "The factory was completely destroyed, along with all the hybrid technology, thus any information on how to build more. The only survivors we're Skulker and myself."

 _"Understood, you may leave now."_

Baron stood up and nodded before walking out of the room, leaving only the screens and the silloutes in them.

 _"Now do you understand why are society is so important?"_

 _"I will admit that these Avengers have indeed proven to be strong adversaries."_

 _"Yes, separate they are each formidable, but together, they may very well be the greatest adversary that either of us have ever seen before."_

 _"Which is why we have all formed our society, so that we can better face them."_

 _"Soon, we will have resources that will put that pitiable hybrid-technology to shame."_

 _"Indeed, our secret war against the Avengers has only just begun, and they don't even know it."_

 **The End.**

 **This is the end of Episode 2 of my Avengers series. Thank you for your patience. Yes, in this series you will elements of "Young Justice" as well as "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", "Avengers Assemble", "Justice League Unlimited", and many others.**

 **What's in store next for our heroes? Find out with Episode 3, coming soon.**


End file.
